Twins
by kitty-deactivated
Summary: Two kits are born. One a minute before sunhigh. One a minute after. One can only hear, one can only see. Their arrival in this world can only mean the destruction of everything. *First in the Gemini series*
1. Prologue

Echoflight stared at the sky with her sightless blue eyes. She could tell that it was almost sun high. A minute to be exact. A minute to sun high. She flinched as she heard a wail: A queen was kitting. After the wail stopped, Echoflight relaxed again. Her white fur had fluffed up, but now it was flat again.

She looked down, sensing it was exactly sunhigh. Nothing happened. She waited, and after about a minute, there was another wail. The same queen was having another kit. Echoflight recoiled, her heart racing. She couldn't stand the sound of a queen in pain. That was why she had declined the offer to become medicine cat in the first place.

But this time she didn't feel disgusted or disturbed. Instead, she felt…_afraid._

_Afraid of two kits? That's ridiculous._

Echoflight scolded herself. But she couldn't shake off the feeling. She _knew _something bad was going to happen. These kits were dangerous.

She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down. "No, no…" She murmured. Echoflight had a problem with panic. If she didn't calm down enough, she would have a panic attack. Her life had been saved multiple times with thyme, since it could help her calm down.

Echoflight tried to control her breathing. She couldn't. She was panicking. "No…No! _No!" _She yowled.


	2. Blindkit and Deafkit

"Yes…couldn't save….poor Echoflight…"

Icekit listened closely, trying to make out what the older warriors were saying. She had heard something about Echoflight being poor and not saving a sparrow. She was confused. The frail elder didn't even go hunting anymore...

She turned to face what she thought was her deaf brother, Lionkit. She was blind, so she relied on her ears to help her. Icekit flicked her tail, 'speaking' to her brother.

Icekit had white fur and icy blue eyes, from what her mother had told her. Her younger brother, Lionkit, had golden fur and green eyes, also from what she had been told. Even though they looked different, their scents were almost the same. It was very peculiar, and sometimes warriors would mistake who is who just by the scent. Icekit was blind, Lionkit was deaf. She could hear and speak, he could see. After about four moons, they had learned to take care of each other. Lionkit could make odd noises to communicate with her and help her be her 'eyes'. Icekit was his 'ears' and she spoke to him with her tail.

"Eh?" Lionkit asked when she was done signing to him. That noise usually meant, "What?" or "Huh?" or "I don't understand!".

Icekit moved her tail around. She was pretty much shrugging her shoulders.

"That's what I heard," She answered quietly. "Never mind. You can't even hear me." She laughed a little. Sometimes Icekit would talk to herself. She could sense that Lionkit was hurt when she did that, but she didn't care.

"I didn't find anything juicy. Just dumb gossip about Echoflight." Her tail waved wildly as she signed to her brother.

"Errrr!" Lionkit made another strange noise. Icekit recognized this as the noise he made when he wanted to play.

"Yeah, let's go!" She signed.

Lionkit guided her out of the nursery. Icekit took in a deep breath, tasting the air. She had already been outside of the nursery multiple times, but she still needed to smell the air. It was an extra precaution.

"Look who's here!" Icekit flinched when she heard the voice. It was the third tom in a trio of bullies; siblings that picked on she and her brother.

She felt Lionkit stiffen next to her.

"Leave us alone!" Icekit growled, her voice sounding weak compared the the tom's.

"Leave us alone!" He mocked her.

"Hey, Pebblekit, wait for us!" Icekit groaned. Pebblekit, Streamkit, and Mistkit. The Gray Three, as she called them. In her mind, of course.

"Hey, Mistkit. It seems Blindkit and Deafkit are out and about." Streamkit chuckled. Icekit gritted her teeth. She began to tremble slightly.

"Aw, Blindkit is upset!" Mistkit chortled.

"Er!" Lionkit nudged her, as if saying 'Ignore them!'. She scooted away, flicking her tail back and forth.

"I'm going to nap!" She signed. Lionkit nudged her again, this time leading her to their nest. They shared it with their mother, Frostdawn.

Frostdawn cared for them and always tried to help them the best she could. Even though Icekit couldn't see and Lionkit couldn't hear, they could understand their mother. It must have been because she was 'mother'. Icekit couldn't quite understand how that was possible, but she didn't try to question it too much.

Lionkit plopped down next to her, curling into a ball. Icekit yawned and nuzzled her brother. She began to purr as she slowly fell asleep. All thoughts of the trio of bullies left her mind as she slipped into the world of dreams.

OoO

Icekit blinked open her eyes. Her body filled with warmth as she glanced around. In her dreams she was no longer 'Blindkit'. She was Icekit, a member of DawnClan. She had no disabilities to hold her back.

Icekit was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Flowers and grass were gently pushed by the warm breeze. She sighed, contented, and shut her eyes.

As she did so, Icekit let out a whimper. She saw red; blood. It was everywhere. There were eyes, too. Amber eyes opened and looked Icekit right in the eyes.

She tried to back up. Instead, she was followed by the eyes. Then she heard a low growl. She had never heard something growl like this before. It frightened her. A flash of black and white streaked past Icekit. She let out a pitiful wail of fear.

"Help!"

"Help..."

Another call followed hers. She froze, her heart beating wildly, her eyes wide.

OoO

"Icekit, wake up!" Icekit opened her eyes to darkness. She was in the real world now. There weren't any dreams to scare her, or any meadow for her to relax in.

She scented the air. It was Mistkit. "Leave me alone!" She cried.

Mistkit nudged her. "No, seriously. The hunting patrol got back. Aren't you hungry?" Icekit's annoyance disappeared.

"Food!" She sprang up quickly, causing Lionkit to wake. She flicked her tail as fast as she could. Icekit was telling him it was time to eat.

They ran outside of the nursery, their bodies pressed together. Lionkit steered her towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Eh?" Icekit heard him ask.

She scented the air again and let out a growl. "Those stupid kits! Tricking us! Ugh! I hate them! I hate them!" Icekit stomped her paws.

She could hear Mistkit, Pebblekit, and Streamkit snickering. They kept on taking advantage of she and her brother. It just wasn't fair! Icekit began to shake with anger. She wanted to just claw their faces off! Icekit let out another low growl. She could sense that Lionkit was angry too.

She moved her tail around, 'speaking' to Lionkit. "Revenge!"

Lionkit nudged her in agreement. They would get payback. No matter what, she and her brother would make the three kits pay.


	3. Challenges

"Icepaw! Lionpaw!"

Although Icepaw's Clan was chanting for her and Lionpaw, she still felt like mouse-dung. The chants bounced off of her like poppy seeds. Her sightless eyes saw nothing (well, of course they did), and even though Lionpaw was next to her to support her, she didn't feel like she could stand.

A few days before they'd become apprentices, Icepaw had learned that Echoflight had died from another panic attack. She'd grieved, but not as much as when her mother died. Frostdawn had been killed by a badger.

The beastly thing had attacked the camp. The warriors had done their best to fight the badger. Frostdawn was protecting Lionpaw and her. But the badger had made it to the nursery. It then killed Frostdawn. Just like that.

She was just protecting her kits! Why did Icepaw's mother have to die? Frostdawn couldn't see them become apprentices. She was gone forever.

Icepaw shuddered. She could still remember what had happened; she could recall every single detail. But her mother's death wasn't the only thing that sent chills down her spine. She remembered the nightmare she'd gotten two moons ago.

Blood, black and white fur, a growl, a wail for help.

The growl was that of a badger. It had to be, for no other cat could make that horrifying noise. The fur...oh, the fur! Although she could not see it, she knew it was the same fur she'd seen in her nightmare. And then the wail. Icepaw pressed against Lionpaw, trying not to fall over. She choked back her own wail as she thought about her mother. Frostdawn had made that noise. When she had been snatched up by the badger's jaws. The sound still rang in her eyes.

"Help!"

Icepaw shuddered. She felt Lionpaw nudge her, leading her off of the Tall-Boulder. She let him guide her, her shoulders sagging.

Had she seen some sort of prophecy? Was StarClan trying to tell her something? No, she wasn't going to be a medicine cat. She was going to be a warrior. So was her brother. It was just an uncanny event that had been oddly similar to her nightmare. Well, that was what she wanted to believe. She had to believe it. She didn't want to think that it was true. Because if that was the truth, it truly scared her.

"Hey, Blindpaw and Deafpaw!" Icepaw bit back a growl when she heard the voice of Streampaw. She felt Lionpaw stiffen too. They had been plotting against the three bullies for two moons, but they hadn't set their plan into action.

There were too many what-ifs and things they couldn't do. Now that they were apprentices, they could leave the camp. But they'd probably have to go with a warrior. She and Lionpaw would get back at their enemies. They would do it...soon...

"Keep on throwing insults at us," Icepaw murmured. "Your demise will catch up to you quicker that way."

"Icepaw? Lionpaw?" Icepaw flicked her tail, signaling to Lionpaw that someone was speaking. "I need you to come with me to my den. We need to speak." She realized it was the Clan leader, Stonestar. Her tail frantically moved back and forth as she spoke to her brother.

All thoughts about the bullies and Frostdawn left her. Instead, an odd mixture of fear and excitement entered her.

"Mm." He basically nodded. She and Lionpaw followed Stonestar, and he led them to his den: A small underground cave. They squeezed through and settled down on the ground. Icepaw and Lionpaw tucked their paws underneath themselves, and they both pricked their ears.

Icepaw stiffened, her tail ready to move around.

"You both have...disabilities." Stonestar began. Icepaw waved her tail around.

"So?" She challenged. Lionpaw was pretty much doing the same thing. She could feel him stiffening.

"Well...This might affect your training."

Lionpaw and Icepaw's tails touched for a moment. That was their way of exchanging glances.

"So?" Icepaw asked again. "We'll just train harder. I couldn't have cared less about my blindness and Lionpaw's deafness." She was flicking her tail all the while, telling her brother what she was saying. "We're not weak!" Icepaw hissed.

She could sense the building tension. Lionpaw could too. "Listen, you two-" He stopped. "I mean-uh-"

"Stop treating us that way! We're just as capable as you are!" Icepaw growled, her hackles raising. Her tail lashed, but not because she was angry. She was speaking to Lionpaw.

"Oh?" She could tell Stonestar was getting annoyed and angry. "Then how would you like it if you were separated?"

"Mm," Lionpaw's tail touched hers.

"We'd be fine, together or not." Icepaw raised her chin. "But we can be regular warriors-better than regular warriors!" She growled. "Don't underestimate us, Stonestar."

"Stop talking to your leader like that!" Stonestar growled. "Since you are so keen to talk back, why don't you spend the rest of the day cleaning out the elders' den?"

"Fine by us." Icepaw answered. She wasn't sure how she knew that Lionpaw was okay with it too. She didn't even need to ask him. She just...knew. "Ask us to do anything. We can do it." Icepaw was challenging her leader. "You just wait."

Stonestar was fuming. He had been humiliated. Icepaw stopped herself from purring in amusement. "Oh, anything you say?" He growled. "Have everything it takes to be a warrior," He hissed. "In three moons. Do that, IceI'mbetterthanallofyou." He bared his teeth. "Now get out of here."

Lionpaw pushed Icepaw out, and he followed her. "Er!" He nudged Icepaw.

She purred. 'We showed him. Now we just need to be the best apprentices there were.' She signed with her tail. Lionpaw nudged her again.

"Er!" It was in a different tone.

'I know we have the Clan leader as an enemy.' She flicked her tail. 'That just means that we'll need to work harder.'

"Mm." Icepaw knew he was basically purring.

'You ready?'

"Mm!"

'Let's go clean out that den.' She waved her tail again.


	4. Training Begins

Icepaw laid down next to Lionpaw, her whole body aching. Her mentor, Goldenfeather, had pushed her to her limits while they had been training; fighting was hard work, especially when one couldn't see their opponent. Lionpaw's mentor had shown him no mercy either. Icepaw had taught Ashstep a few of her signals, so it was easier to teach her brother. But as she curled up against her brother's warm flank, she couldn't help but think that it was worth it. She would push past her limits to show Stonestar that she and Lionpaw were the best.

Even though Icepaw and Lionpaw were disabled, they were tough. She was glad that she and her brother had gotten mentors that were unsympathetic. She couldn't stand it when clanmates would make sympathetic comments and pity Lionpaw and Icepaw. Ashstep and Goldenfeather were what she thought the best mentors. Having them would help Lionpaw and her learn more quickly. That would show her leader...

Icepaw yawned. She closed her eyes slowly, and she slipped into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoO

Darkness. Darkness was everywhere. Then ice blue eyes. So cold she almost shivered. Then a dark, murky forest. An oily river with a stench that made her gag.

The images flashed past her so quickly that she hardly had time to identify them.

The eyes again. Cold eyes...staring into her...Icepaw gasped. She realized that they were her eyes. Her eyes looked like that? She growled in frustration, wishing she wasn't blind. Maybe she would look tougher if she could see. Those eyes that she had were so powerful.

The image changed. The ice blue eyes were no more. This time she saw a golden tom with forest green eyes. She realized with a jolt that this was her brother, Lionpaw. Her minute-younger twin. Icepaw purred.

The image changed yet again. She was back in the murky forest. She saw a blurry white figure: it must have been herself. There was another blurry figure: A golden cat that had to be Lionpaw.

That couldn't be what her Clan's territory looked like. It was too dark to be DawnClan. Maybe it could work for ShadeClan...but the darkness was too suffocating. The third Clan in the Clans' territories was SeedClan. She knew that, from what other cats had described, it was only a meadow with a single tree. The meadow was so full of flowers that they could hide a black furred cat in the middle of the day.

This was a different territory for sure. Could it be the Dark Forest? The elders had told her and Lionpaw a bit about it when they had been cleaning out the bedding.

That made the most sense.

There was a sudden rumbling sound. Icepaw glanced around, her heart thumping. She heard the rumble again. Was that thunder?

"No," Icepaw murmured. "I have my sight. I can see."

What did that mean? Why did she just say that? She couldn't see! The only time she could see was when she dreamt about her mother dying or about she and her brother doing something to the bullies.

But she didn't stay asleep any longer. In a moment she was awake again.

OoOoOoO

It was another day of training.

Except today she wasn't determined; Icepaw was angry. She and Lionpaw were fuming. During their training, Mistpaw,, Streampaw, and Pebblepaw just had to make some comments about 'Blindpaw and Deafpaw'.

Lionpaw was hunting, though. So she felt a lot worse without him. Plus, Mistpaw was training not too far from where she was training. That certainly made things worse.

Icepaw dodged Goldenfeather as her mentor tried to attack her. She had almost gotten hit, though.

"You're getting sloppy." Goldenfeather growled. "Stop getting so distracted. Who cares if those mouse-brains over there call you blind? If you're going to be a warrior, you cannot be daunted by halfwit apprentices. Now dodge!" She hissed.

Icepaw sensed that Goldenfeather was about to attack her flank. She ducked past her mentor and struck her with a sheathed paw. She relaxed, thinking that they would start the technique over. Instead, Goldenfeather tripped Icepaw. The white she-cat fell, groaning.

"Don't let your guard down." Goldenfeather scolded Icepaw. "No matter what, do not let your guard down. You should know that your opponent has given up before doing so. If you are relaxed and they're not ready to give up yet, you could die."

Icepaw nodded. "Can we try it again?"

"No." Goldenfeather's words surprised her. "Thrushflower," Icepaw heard her mentor call Mistpaw's mentor. "Send Mistpaw over here."

Icepaw stiffened. What was Goldenfeather doing? Didn't her mentor know that she hated Mistpaw?

"Listen up, you two." Goldenfeather announced. Icepaw glanced at Mistpaw. Well, she thought it was Mistpaw, for could not see her nemesis. "You are going to fight each other. Keep your claws sheathed. I'm just assessing your skills."

"What?" Mistpaw hissed. "We've only been apprentices for a few days! How can we know so much already? I only just learned how to hunt, let alone fight."

"You complaining?" Icepaw heard Goldenfeather hiss. "Because I'm sure Blindpaw mastered hunting on her second day, and she's already learned plenty of fighting techniques. I'm sure you wouldn't want a weak apprentice to be better than you."

Icepaw realized what her mentor was doing. She flexed her claws, excitement coursing through her. She would win this, no matter what.


	5. Reality Check

Mistpaw glowered, but she still accepted the challenge. "Fine," She hissed. "I'll do it." She faced Icepaw with obvious hatred.

Icepaw felt confident. Her mentor had actually complimented her! She could definitely beat Mistpaw. She crouched low, trying to determine where Mistpaw was. She sniffed and realized that the apprentice was trying to sneak up behind her.

Icepaw turned, hoping that she was facing the right direction.

Suddenly, she saw something. With her own eyes, she saw something. Mistpaw was crouching down, about to pounce. It was an ambush...

How was this possible? The apprentice couldn't ambush Icepaw! She was facing Mistpaw, and from what her ears had picked up, Mistpaw was not crouching. She faltered for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then she heard the faint rustle of fur as the apprentice crouched.

Could what she had just 'seen' be...the future? What was soon to happen? No, that had to be impossible. But if she were to win the fight...Icepaw would think about it later. For now, she had to win.

She already knew that Mistpaw would leap. Icepaw easily dodged and spun around, still facing her opponent. The gray she-cat growled in frustration.

Icepaw saw something again. This time, Mistpaw tried to ram into Icepaw. She blinked, and she was blind again. She waited a few moments before turning away. Icepaw purred in satisfaction as she heard the sound of cracking branches and a moan.

Icepaw focused, trying to get another vision. She didn't. Nothing happened and she stared into nothing. She began to panic. Icepaw heard Mistpaw standing up. She crouched, ready to move. Instead, the apprentice whacked Icepaw in the head with a sheathed paw. She stumbled back, dazed.

The gray apprentice whacked Icepaw in the face with her tail before delivering a blow to the back of her neck. If she could, Icepaw would've seen stars. She felt somewhat dizzy, and she struggled to stay upright.

Icepaw leapt blindly (literally) and landed on Mistpaw's shoulders. Her paws were slipping, and she tried to stay on top. She hoped her weight would keep Mistpaw down. She then slipped off. Icepaw recovered quickly, shaking out her fur.

Mistpaw charged Icepaw, knocking her off of her paws. She landed the the breath was knocked out of her. She scrambled to her paws, shrugging off Mistpaw as she tried to pin Icepaw. She attempted to land a blow on Mistpaw, and ended up hitting air. This unbalanced her, and her paw fell on Mistpaw's tail.

There was a restrained screech of pain. Icepaw did the best pin she could (though her lack of eyesight didn't help) and stomped her paw again, injuring her rival's tail. This didn't last long, as Mistpaw had had enough.

Mistpaw gruntedand pushed off Icepaw. She then rammed her shoulders into Icepaw. She stumbled back, grunting. These were probably the only techniques Mistpaw knew: A crouch, ramming into an opponent, and hitting them in the head (which wasn't very affective). Confidence coursed through Icepaw yet again. She knew a whole lot more techniques that were both effective and devastating.

She relaxed, letting Mistpaw ram into her again and pin her to the ground. Icepaw went limp, waiting for the other apprentice to relax her muscles.

Icepaw bit back a gasp as she saw something. Mistpaw was relaxing, and as soon as Icepaw sprang up, Mistpaw would counter the technique. The vision didn't last long enough for her to see the counter move. Now that she knew what the gray she-cat would do, she changed tactics.

Icepaw felt Mistpaw relax. Instead of leaping up, she rolled over, knocking Mistpaw's feet off of the ground. The she-cat yowled in surprise.

Icepaw rolled out of the way as Mistpaw crashed to the ground. "No fair!" She spat. "Icepaw...Icepaw cheated!"

Goldenfeather growled at the gray apprentice. "Icepaw didn't cheat. She is just training harder than you are."

She heard Mistpaw stand up and pad away, grumbling. Icepaw heard a hiss and, "Why didn't you use the technique I showed you? You could have beat the apprentice!" Thrushflower was obviously disappointed in her apprentice, Mistpaw.

"Hey," Icepaw's eyes pricked when she heard Goldenfeather speaking to her. "You did well. I'm proud of you." The words warmed her pelt, and she purred slightly. "But, I do have a question." Goldenfeather continued. "Did you...do something?" Icepaw stopped. What was her mentor indicating?

"N-no."

Goldenfeather most certainly did not believe her. "Okay then." Yet she acted like she did. Icepaw knew that her mentor was DEFINITELY hiding something. "Yes, you didn't do anything. You just learn quickly. Well done. Let's continue." Goldenfeather sat down.

Icepaw did the same. She knew her mentor was about to give her a lecture about what she did wrong and right and how she could improve. That always happened at the end of training. But this time, her mentor's speech didn't seem to be directed towards training. It was like...Goldenfeather was hinting something...

"You were strong during the beginning, but you should never falter. You did so, and Mistpaw was able to strike back and have a chance of defeating you. This was training, so she held back. Imagine what would happen in a real battle. Remember what I'm telling you. Training is just getting you ready. But it cannot compare to the real thing. Reality is harsh, so be ready."

OoOoO

Icepaw and Lionpaw shared a vole later that day. They nuzzled each other and shared what they'd learned. Over a period of time they had developed a new way of 'speaking' to each other. Lionpaw used his tail by tapping her shoulder with it. He tapped it a certain amount of times, and she would figure out what it meant. She spoke to him by flicking her tail and using other movements.

Now, it was easier to speak.

"Blindpaw! Deafpaw!" Icepaw stiffened, and Lionpaw made a low sound that was close to a growl. "Stonestar wants to see you in the training clearing." Pebblepaw announced.

"What?" Icepaw asked, bewildered. Lionpaw tapped her.

'What's wrong?'

She flicked her tail. 'Stonestar wants to see us. I guess he is trying to do something to lower our esteem. Like that's going to happen. Let's go, though.'

Lionpaw tapped her again. 'Okay. Follow me. It looks like Idiotpaw wants us to follow him.'

Icepaw purred in amusement. Their new name for Pebblepaw.

Lionpaw guided her as they followed the newly named Idiotpaw to where Stonestar was waiting. They smelled it before they got there. Icepaw flicked her tail quickly. Lionpaw tapped her. They both acknowledged each other.

"Well, well, well. Look who was gullible enough to come." Icepaw wasn't surprised to hear Mistpaw. Icepaw's tail swished. Lionpaw bumped her.

"Mistpaw, how did you know they'd come?" Streampaw asked. It was a rhetorical question.

Mistpaw hissed, and Icepaw heard her claws scrape against stone; the training boulder. Lionpaw bunched his muscles. Icepaw unsheathed her claws slowly, as not to be noticed. Her nose twitched as she scented Streampaw and Pebblepaw approaching them.

Just a few more pawsteps...the two apprentices leapt, attempting to pin Icepaw and Lionpaw.


	6. Dream

Icepaw and Lionpaw had already planned out what they would do. The series of taps and flicks was the plan.

Icepaw ducked under what was probably Pebblepaw, and she grabbed his paws. He fell to the ground with an 'oof' and a grunt. He didn't get up. She could sense that Lionpaw had done the same to Streampaw. She expected Mistpaw to attack them, and she knew she would go after Icepaw.

Icepaw and Lionpaw weaved around each other. She purred with satisfaction when she heard the frustrated growl of Mistpaw and a 'thud'. Icepaw stiffened. She saw light and Streampaw. The tom was going to pounce on her and rip out her neck. He did so and his sharp teeth closed around her throat.

Icepaw blinked, and she was in darkness again. So she had seen the future again...she heard a shuffle and she knew Streampaw was going to jump. Icepaw darted forward and hooked her paws around his hind legs. She unsheathed her claws and pulled. Streampaw yelped as he fell again-and blood was drawn.

Icepaw's heart quickened when she felt a water-like substance slide down her paws. It was blood. She had injured an apprentice. An apprentice of her own Clan! Maybe, if she had been in different circumstances, Icepaw would've felt guilty. Instead, she hungered for more. She wanted Streampaw to feel more pain.

A wild, almost insane feeling ignited inside her. Instead of wanting to put it out, she wanted to add more to the flames. She wanted a wildfire. Icepaw bared her teeth. She leaned down and prepared to sink her teeth into Streampaw's neck. She was about to deliver the killing bite when something crashed into her.

"Leave my brother alone!" Pebblepaw screeched. Icepaw grunted as she flopped over herself and landed ungracefully on her face.

There was more light; another vision. Icepaw could see Stonestar leading a patrol to the place that she, Lionpaw, Pebblepaw, Streampaw and Mistpaw were fighting in. She realized that he would see them. What if he thougt Lionpaw and Icepaw had started it? She couldn't let that happen. She didn't want her brother to get in trouble. They needed to become warriors together.

Icepaw went limp. Her tail hit the ground multiple times, and she prayed to StarClan that Lionpaw had seen her signal. She held back a sigh of relief when she heard him fall to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Stonestar and his patrol had arrived. Icepaw let out a groan of pain, and she heard Lionpaw making a strangled noise. "Icepaw? Lionpaw?"

"W-what? We didn't even hurt-" Icepaw stopped from purring in satisfaction. Whatever punishment that was about to be bestowed upon the three apprentcies-Mistpaw, Streampaw and Pebblepaw-they deserved it.

"You three! What did you do? What were you thinking?" Stonestar growled angrily. "Explain to me now!" He was fuming. Icepaw could feel his anger.

"Well-we-uh,"

OoO  
Icepaw and Lionpaw didn't have to stay in the medicine cat's den for long. They had only received minor injuries compared to Mistpaw and her two brothers. Icepaw was surprised that her brother had managed to injure Mistpaw so much.

Stonestar wasn't surprised, though. He was greatly angered and ticked off. He had given all five of them a speech about training and keeping claws sheathed and how it wasn't good to be fighting and other things. Icepaw didn't pay attention, and she knew Lionpaw had no idea what their leader was even saying. So instead they talked to each other with their 'tail code' while Stonestar lectured the other apprentices.

It was quite amusing.

They had all been given the same punishment (Stonestar didn't seem to want to listen to their stories of what had happened) which was staying confined to the camp for a moon.

That wasn't too amusing. Actually, it was very frustrating for Lionpaw and Icepaw. How were they supposed to complete Stonestar's challenge? After their punishment was over, they'd have to finish training in a single moon.

Icepaw would have to push through. She and Lionpaw needed to stay strong. They would prove to Stonestar that 'disabled' cats were just as capable of doing anything as regular ones were.

OoO  
That night Icepaw dreamt that she was in the murky forest again. She squinted, trying to figure out where she was. She was sure she had been in this place before...or maybe she had heard of it?

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" She turned around, her eyes lighting up when she heard Lionpaw's voice.

"Lionpaw!" Icepaw purred. She immediately began to feel more sure of herself. The forest no longer seemed creepy or frightening.

"Do you know where we are?" Lionpaw asked.  
"Nope." Icepaw shook her head. "I was holing you would know."

"This reminds me of a story Echoflight told us. Remember? She said that bad cats went to a dark and murky place when they died. What was it called?" Lionpaw mused.

"The Place of No Stars." Icepaw and Lionpaw both spun around, their fur fluffing up. In front of them stood a broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes similar to Icepaw's. His eyes were cold (not literally) and emotionless.

"That looks like-" Icepaw began, eyes wide with horror.

"-Hawkfrost." Lionpaw finished.

"I'm not THAT bad," Hawkfrost scoffed.

Icepaw and Lionpaw both recoiled. "You said that when Ivypool was dreaming! You had tricked her and manipulated her! You can't do that to us!" Lionpaw hissed.

Icepaw looked at her brother with confused eyes. What was Lionpaw talking about? She didn't remember anything about Hawkfrost and Ivypool. Well, she did, but no one knew exactly what the two had said! That was impossible.

Unless...

Icepaw could see the future. She had been born a minute after sun-high. That made sense. Lionpaw had been born a minute before sun-high. What if he could see...the past?

But that was ridiculous. What a ridiculous thought. Her brother couldn't-but she could-what was going on?

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. "You remember something?"

"N-no." The two siblings backed up, their eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Icepaw swallowed and then stomped her paw on the ground. "That doesn't make any sense!" Hawkfrost towered over her.

"What doesn't, kit?" He growled.

Lionpaw's muscles were bunched up, as though he was about to fight. Maybe he was...

"If you were permanently killed-you faded away, then how are you here?"

"You love to ask questions, don't you?" Hawkfrost hissed.

Icepaw blinked. More light was streaming through the trees. She saw Hawkfrost leaping at Lionpaw and pinning him to the ground. She saw the strong warrior tearing out her brother's throat.

She had just gotten another vision. It wasn't a good one. "Lionpaw!" She screeched. Icepaw wanted to shove her brother out of the way, to change the future, but she was a moment too late, for Hawkfrost had already leapt.

**Dun dun dun! Hawkiepoo! ;o **

**Updates will be slower. Uhhhhh...let's see...sorry if this chapter's a little confusing. It will be explained...soon...I love these dots...**


	7. Beware

There was a thump. Then a yowl of pain.

Icepaw's eyes were wide. What had happened? She blinked and almost broke into a purr. Hawkfrost had landed on his face, probably because her brother was on top of the bigger warrior; he had somehow dodged the attack!

"What?!" Hawkfrost growled. He seemed surprised that Lionpaw had used that technique to defend himself. He tried to shake off the apprentice, causing Lionpaw to cling onto Hawkfrost even more.

Lionpaw's claws were digging into Hawkfrost's flesh, causing blood to drip down his back. "Didn't your half-brother use this technique? When the first Clans were still alive, and they lived near the Poison-Lake. Bramblestar? Remember?" Lionpaw asked in an agitated voice. "And how are you still alive, huh? Didn't someone kill you? Twice? You shouldn't be here."

Icepaw watched, eyes wide. How did Lionpaw know all of this? Only the oldest elders could remember a few tales of the first Clans. Unless...if Icepaw could see the future, could her brother see the past? What if they were part of a prophecy?

She knew what she was thinking was stupid. They weren't part of any prophecy. They weren't special, either. They were just two apprentices trying their hardest to become warriors. Then what could explain her visions or Lionpaw's knowledge?

Icepaw had been born after sun high. Lionpaw was born before. That would explain why their powers were what they were. Why did they have them? Did StarClan have anything to do with it? There weren't any prophecies she knew of that had something to do with 'seeing the future' or 'knowing the past'.

"Oof!" Icepaw's fur fluffed up when she saw Hawkfrost throw Lionpaw off his back. She hissed and lunged at the large tom. Her claws sliced through air as he dodged her attack. Hawkfrost whacked her head with an unsheathed paw and Icepaw recoiled, blinking the stars and blood out of her eyes.

Lionpaw rushed to her side, nosing her gently. Icepaw groaned.

"Not bad, I suppose. You do need some work on your technique." Hawkfrost remarked casually. He sat down and began to wash his shoulder and chest fur.

"What?" Lionpaw hissed. "This was a test? Why am I not surprised..." Icepaw shakily got up to her paws. She looked at her brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hawkfrost used the same tactics with Ivypool. Remember her? From the stories?" Lionpaw growled.

"Yes," Icepaw replied uncertainly. "But only a little."

"Hawkfrost tried to trick her. He did-for a while. Later on she learned what was really going on: The Place of No Stars was going to attack the first Clans."

"So Hawkfrost wants to try that again?"

Hawkfrost bared his teeth. "You're both complete mouse-brains."

"Don't insult us!" Icepaw was ready to gouge out Hawkfrost's eyes.

He continued, ignoring Icepaw. "I changed for the better. Now I am part of StarClan, and I train apprentices with potential. Stonestar won't let you train enough, so I'll help."

"That's ridiculous!" Lionpaw growled.

"StarClan does no such thing!" Icepaw exclaimed. "Don't think you can lie to us."

Hawkfrost sighed. "Fine, don't believe me. Maybe I'll get a StarClan cat to prove that I am a much better cat."

Lionpaw scoffed. "Yeah right! We're in the Place of No Stars, not StarClan. Besides, the sins you have committed cannot be forgiven. The things you did were horrifying, and StarClan would never give you a second chance, let alone accept you into their ranks. You were killed and you faded away. There's no way you could come back! Or join StarClan. Stop trying to poison us with your lies."

Icepaw was about to support what her brother had been saying. That was when a white she-cat slid out from behind one of the trees not too far from Hawkfrost. Her green eyes betrayed grief and sorrow, and her pelt was unkept and dull.

"Fr-Frostdawn?" Icepaw's voice was barely a whisper. Lionpaw's eyes widened. She and him stared in shock at the sight of their dead mother.

"See? A StarClan cat. I told you! Now please, let me help train you." Hawkfrost said quickly.

"Frostdawn!" Icepaw purred. This time she was ignoring Hawkfrost. She and Lionpaw sprinted toward the white she-cat.

"My kits." Frostdawn's sad, hollow voice stopped them in their tracks. "You must beware."

"W-what do you mean?" Icepaw asked.

"Beware. The gray skies will be your demise. The past and future will create turmoil and terror. Beware, for icy birds of the cold, gray skies will be the ones to topple you. You must stay strong and fight the coming storm. Beware." Frostdawn's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed.

"Mother?" Lionpaw's voice was panicked.

"Frostdawn!" Icepaw wailed. "Not again!" She was gasping for breath.

"Oh no..." Lionpaw's face wore a look of horror. "She's leaving us forever." He indicated her fading body.

Icepaw had heard stories of this. When a cat died, they went to StarClan or the Place of No Stars. They could be killed again, and if this happened, they would fade away, never to be seen again. She could only watch as her mother faded away before her eyes. Icepaw choked back a wail of despair. Her mother had been ripped away from her so easily and so quickly-twice!

Lionpaw and Icepaw both spun around to face Hawkfrost. He looked surprised. "I-I didn't know she was that upset about you two. I didn't expect her to-to-"

"You liar!" Icepaw screeched. "You cheating, stinking, lying piece of fox-dung! You killed our mother!"

Hawkfrost backed up, his eyes betraying fear and confusion. "I don't know what happened! I was trying to do my job! I'm telling the truth-" Icepaw and her brother yowled in fury and charged Hawkfrost.

Lionpaw darted underneath Hawkfrost, unbalancing him. While he distracted the warrior, Icepaw attacked his eyes. She raked her claws down Hawkfrost's face, hooking them into the sockets of his eyes. He yowled in pain. Icepaw's eyes were wild as she did so, and she sank her claws in even deeper.

"It's surprising that we're able to injure you so easily, being you're such a great warrior and all." Lionpaw taunted. He darted out from under Hawkfrost and watched as the large tabby tom yowled and writhed in agony. Blood spilled out of his eyes like a waterfall.

The twins stood next to each other, enjoying the sight of Hawkfrost in pain. Their eyes hungered for more, and they seemed to be holding back from mauling him even more.

"Icepaw! Lionpaw!" Came a warped voice.

And then they woke up.


	8. Block of writing

Lionpaw felt his sister, Icepaw, nudge him awake. He blinked open his eyes and yawned. He saw that Goldenfeather was standing near their nests. She had a furious look on her face. Ashstep was not with her.

Icepaw flicked her tail hurriedly and he sat up quickly. He tapped her back. 'What is it?'

'Goldenfeather wants to talk to us in private.'

Lionpaw was confused. 'What? Why?'

'Don't ask. Just follow Goldenfeather.' Icepaw replied with her tail.

Lionpaw stood up and pressed against his sister. He began to lead her towards Goldenfeather. She began to walk away, and Lionpaw picked up his pace so he could follow her.

'It's still dark out!' Lionpaw tapped Icepaw.

Goldenfeather gave him a look, as though saying, 'Shut up and stop complaining.' He did so and continued to follow Icepaw's mentor. They left the camp (the guard didn't think anything was too suspicious, naturally) and began to trek through the forest.

Lionpaw paused for a moment. He felt lightheaded, and his vision was getting cloudy. Like yesterday! When he'd seen Ivypool talking to Hawkfrost.

Thinking about that made Lionpaw remember the dream. Had Icepaw had the same one? He still couldn't understand. Had Frostdawn really died? His mother?

She always cared for them and had made sure they were safe. Lionpaw had looked up at her and had always thought of her as a safe place. He had loved his mother so much, as did Icepaw. They both loved her. He shook his head, trying to figure everything out. She was already dead. Had she really faded away? Was she really gone forever?

'Lionpaw!' A tail whacked him in the face; Goldenfeather's. He recoiled, knowing he had spaced out. He shook out his fur before moving again.

'Lionpaw, Goldenfeather is saying we've arrived.' Icepaw waved her tail. Lionpaw tapped her lightly, acknowledging her.

**I know, I know. A short, lousy chapter with no cliffhanger. It's only because I have...THE WRITER'S BLOCK! AUUGHHHH! ;-; **

**Probably won't be updating for a while. Sorry! I have the plot and everything planned out, but I have this gap and I can't figure out how to fill it. :(**

**By the way...this awesome person named Liefsong asked if she could draw a comic for Twins! ;o I don't think she's made the first chapter thingy yet, but you still need to check out her DA account. It is LiefSong. :3 She is an amazing artist.:33333**


	9. Embers

Icepaw leaned against Lionpaw. She wasn't sure where they were, and her nose twitched as she scented something unfamiliar. She waved her tail around frantically, trying to speak to Lionpaw.

'Where are we? I don't recognize this place.'

Lionpaw replied, 'It looks like we're outside of our territory. I think we're near the Moon-'

"Stop talking." Goldenfeather growled. Icepaw stiffened. How did her mentor know that they were 'talking'? She could sense that the she-cat wasn't looking at them. She shrank back, confused. What was going on? What was Goldenfeather planning on doing?

"Icepaw, when I had you fight Mistpaw, I was checking. I had to be sure. I didn't know you would be-I didn't think that-" Goldenfeather began quietly.

"W-what?" Icepaw asked.

"Lionpaw," Goldenfeather ignored Icepaw. She knew that her mentor would probably like her to relay the conversation to Lionpaw. "Do you know why Ashstep quizzed you on all of those 'pointless' things yesterday? During training?"

Icepaw felt Lionpaw tap her shoulder.

'You told Ashstep to ask me those questions, right?' Icepaw explained to Goldenfeather what her brother had said. But she was so confused!

"Goldenfeather, wh-"

"Quiet!" Her mentor snapped. Then her voice softened. "Do you know what you are?" Icepaw's tail flicked back and forth as her mentor spoke.

"Y-yes. We're cats! Apprentices! Icepaw and Lionpaw! Stonestar himself gave us the -paw, and Frostdawn gave us 'Lion' and 'Ice'." Icepaw tried not to sound bitter when she said her Clan leader's name.

"I know you can see the future, Icepaw." Icepaw stiffened. "That's how you beat Mistpaw. And I know Lionpaw can see, or hear the past."

Icepaw flicked her tail, and she could feel Lionpaw's fur beginning to bristle.

"How do you know this?" Icepaw tried to keep her voice steady.

"Because I'm an Ember." Goldenfeather answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"A what?" Icepaw backed up. She suddenly felt afraid.

"I was chosen by StarClan to become an Ember. That means I am one of those who search and dispose of Gemini." Goldenfeather continued.

Lionpaw began to growl, and Icepaw did the same. She didn't like the sound of what her mentor was saying. "S-so?" Mouse-dung! She didn't want her voice to shake. She couldn't show fear.

"You are Gemini." Both Icepaw and Lionpaw hissed. Their hackles were raised. She still didn't understand, but she knew that she and her brother were in trouble.

"Fine, try to kill us." Icepaw challenged. Her chest tightened. She didn't want to have to hurt her mentor. "Divided, we are dangerous," Icepaw curled her lip. "Together, Lionpaw and I are invincible."

"Stop!" Goldenfeather growled. "You two, just let me finish!" Icepaw didn't relax. "Embers are the only ones that can find Gemini. And-"

Icepaw wished she could see. Then she could look her mentor in the eye. "Why would StarClan want to kill these Gemini in the first place? When we were in," She paused. "StarClan, everything looked different. It looked like the Place of No Stars. Hawkfrost was there, and he was acting all 'good'. Frostdawn was there too-" She stopped, not able to think about the memory.

"You were not in the Place of No Stars," Goldenfeather growled softly. "You were in Flame, the place where Gemini go when they die."

'Icepaw! Are you sure your tail is telling me the correct things? This is hard to believe. Really hard to believe.' Icepaw felt her brother's tail.

"Yes, Hawkfrost was a Gemini. So was your mother. That's why you saw them there."

"No!" Icepaw hissed. "That can't be possible! Hawkfrost said-"

"Do you really trust what Hawkfrost would say?" Goldenfeather shot back. "There are certain Gemini you can't trust!"

Icepaw lifted her chin. "And what is so wrong about Gemini?"

"You should ask StarClan that." Goldenfeather's voice was defeated. She sighed. "Now do you understand?"

"Hardly," Icepaw growled. "But at least I won't regret it when we kill you."

"Well, I'm not going to kill you." Goldenfeather sighed. "I needed to warn you. I needed to tell you about the danger you're in."

"I...don't understand." Icepaw whispered. She felt Lionpaw press against her. He was confused too.

"Why won't you kill us? Isn't that what you said? And Ember kills our 'kind'?" Icepaw asked.

"I am merciful. I have chosen to protect you."

"Why?"

"You're lucky it was I who discovered you." Goldenfeather quickly changed the subject. "Now you must stay hidden. I need to protect you."

'Tell her that we can protect ourselves.' Lionpaw tapped Icepaw.

"Yes, we can protect ourselves, thank you very much." Icepaw snarled.

"Listen!" Icepaw realized that Goldenfeather was pleading. "Only those who are 'twins' or close siblings are Gemini. There is one other Ember in our Clan. If he finds out, he won't hesitate to kill you two. I can help you if you cooperate."

Icepaw realized what Goldenfeather was saying. Her shoulders sagged, and her fur flattened. Lionpaw seemed to calm down too. He stopped growling and his body was more relaxed. "Fine." She flicked her tail a few times. "What do we need to do?"

"You two can't be so close. You need to act like average siblings. You love each other, but you still bicker." Goldenfeather decided.

"But we-" Icepaw began.

"We can't risk it." Goldenfeather then glanced at the sky. "We'd better catch some prey; it's already dusk. Someone's going to get suspicious."

"I just have one more question," Icepaw swallowed. "Who is the other Ember?" She asked.

"Are you sure-"

Icepaw snarled, as did Lionpaw. "Don't baby us. Just say it!"

"Fireclaw."

Icepaw's heart seemed to stop. "F-father?"


	10. No fair!

Lionpaw blinked, confused.

He tried to organize the thoughts in his mind, but there were too many of them. He needed to clear his head so he could understand it better.

So he and Icepaw were siblings. He was deaf, she was blind. They both hated the three 'gray' bullies. Stonestar was their enemy (in a way).

Then he had his sister's mentor, Goldenfeather. She had said she was an Ember. But what exactly was an Ember? A cat who was born with special senses that could discover Gemini.

Lionpaw's thoughts were getting jumbled again. He shook his head. A Gemini was a cat with a twin or sibling. They were probably very close, and they were both Gemini.

What he didn't understand was why StarClan wanted to get rid of them. Were they afraid of Gemini? Could they possibly be stronger than StarClan? Lionpaw could hear the past, and Icepaw could see the future. No one but Goldenfeather knew about that.

So he and Icepaw had been in Flame? That meant Mothwing, the legendary medicine cat of the old Clans, was a Gemini. Then why did StarClan spare her and not Hawkfrost? Why did he go to The Place of No Stars first?

Lionpaw was getting confused again. He couldn't understand anything! Frostdawn was a Gemini? Had StarClan sent that badger to kill her? Why did the badger seem so familiar? Why was he even worried about a stupid badger in the first place?

That led him to another thought: his father. Goldenfeather had said that Fireclaw was an Ember. Did that mean he would kill Icepaw and him? But Fireclaw was their father! He wouldn't do something like that!

Would he?

Lionpaw was shaken out of his thoughts when something bumped into him. He looked up and saw Icepaw flicking her tail and trying to push him. His nose twitched as he scented Stonestar. Goldenfeather was trying to get them away. They were in DawnClan territory, but they were still near the border.

Icepaw and Lionpaw and Stonestar were not exactly on good terms. Their Clan might accuse them of not being loyal to the Clan (though they were completely loyal) and he would try to punish them. The reason behind that was probably because Icepaw and him had humiliated Stonestar, and he was trying to get them back. In his opinion, Stonestar was very hot-headed and arrogant.

Lionpaw pressed against Icepaw and tried to guide her and follow Goldenfeather. They couldn't be spotted or scented by the Clan leader. He was going on some sort of evening stroll, and he couldn't know that they were out of the camp.

He felt Icepaw stop moving, and he knew that she had heard Stonestar's voice. His heart thumped and he hoped that his Clan leader wouldn't be too angry. Lionpaw couldn't see Goldenfeather, though. He swallowed and turned around. He saw Icepaw's tail out of the corner of his eye.

'Stonestar is saying-' His sister usually signed that so he could understand who was speaking and who wasn't. 'What are you two doing out here?'

Lionpaw tapped her tail quickly. 'We're preparing for the assessment.'

He felt Icepaw's body vibrating slightly as she spoke. He pressed against her, waiting for her to tell him what Stonestar was saying.

'Stonestar-' Icepaw's tail shook as she signed. 'Since you're so enthusiastic about it, why don't we do it now?'

Lionpaw felt angry. Why was Stonestar being so unfair? Even though his and Icepaw's mentors were making them go through rigorous training, it still wasn't enough. They needed to know more; they needed to be trained properly. But he wouldn't let Stonestar know that he was upset.

Instead, Lionpaw met Stonestar's eyes with fierce determination. He knew what Icepaw would say next. It would be something that he would want to say too.

'Of course.'

Lionpaw felt satisfaction course through him when he saw Stonestar's eyes flash with anger and frustration.

Icepaw's tail swished around. 'Stonestar is going to assess us himself. We'll have to do our best-we'll have to do more.' She was saying that the Clan leader was going to give them a hard time. He would try to find a mistake, no matter how small.

Lionpaw nudged her, acknowledging her. 'I think we have to split up. Remember to use your nose.' He tapped her before bounding away. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Stonestar had already disappeared. Lionpaw's assessment had begun.

He took in a deep breath, scenting the air. He caught the scent of a vole and something else. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes. What was this strange smell? He stiffened. It had the traces of a cat and twolegs. He wrinkled his nose as the scent grew stronger. He couldn't stand the stench of twolegs.

Lionpaw realized that this strange scent was that of a kittypet. What was a kittypet doing on the DawnClan border? Lionpaw swallowed. What should he do? Find prey or find this intruder? It would be more impressive if he used the fighting techniques he knew. Knowledge was his strength. He had strange flashbacks about cats that lived in the old Clans. With all of his knowledge of fighting and strategy, he could easily win.

And that's what Lionpaw decided.

He slid into the shadows, stepping as lightly as he could. He was deaf, so he would have no idea if he made a noise or rustled a leaf. He would need to count on his sight and sense of smell to help him. He took in a deep breath and glanced around. He then crept forward, the strange scent getting stronger and stronger.

Lionpaw winced as he felt a leaf crunch underneath his paw. Mouse-dung! He swallowed, hoping Stonestar didn't catch the mistake he made. He straightened his shoulders and continued on.

He squinted as he approached the edge of the border. He glanced around again and froze. Lionpaw had found the intruder. It was a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes the color of golden honey. She was obviously much more experienced than him. He would have been slightly intimidated by the bigger and older she-cat if it weren't for the bright green collar around her neck.

The weird thing all kittypets wore: a collar. Then he noticed how plump she was. He let out a low growl. How dare this fat, lazy kittypet cross the border? It was already hard enough to get food; the Clan didn't need another cat to feed, especially a kittypet.

The kittypet had noticed Lionpaw. She seemed happy and she mewed something. He growled in frustration. He couldn't understand anything that she was saying! Was it not obvious?

He crouched low, his tail flicking back and forth. He would chase her out of his territory. Lionpaw felt satisfied when he saw fear flash in her eyes. He bunched up his muscles and leapt. As soon as he charged at the kittypet, she took off. Lionpaw dug his claws into the ground as he sped after her.

The kittypet swerved, trying to shake Lionpaw loose. He bared his teeth and circled around to cut her off. His heart sped up when he saw a flash of fur. Relief coursed through his when he saw it was Icepaw. She must have had some sort of vision, because she chased after the kittypet with such determination that he thought she could see. He shook his head and focused. They were chasing the kittypet, but she wouldn't turn out and leave DawnClan territory. Lionpaw changed course, trying to lead her out.

Icepaw stopped running, and this confused the kittypet. Lionpaw saw his chance, and he pounced on the trespasser. She opened her mouth, and he was pretty sure that she was making quite a racket. He hissed.

'Never come back here again!' He flocked his tail. Lionpaw knew that the she-cat couldn't interpret his tail signals, but he was sure she got the message. She lashed out with a paw, hitting Lionpaw on the nose. He staggered, phosphene floating around in his vision. He growled and did a quick countermove; he felt the his claws tear through the she-cat's stomach. Lionpaw watched as she stood up quickly and dashed right hack over the border, out of DawnClan territory.

He felt satisfaction course through him. Lionpaw glanced around to check on his sister. He wanted to congratulate her for helping chase out the kittypet. He saw her a few badger-lengths away and he bounded towards her.

'Great job! You really did amazing!' He tapped her excitedly.

'Lionpaw...' His heart sank when he saw Icepaw's tail slowly move. He began to sniff her, trying to find the injury. His heart sank even lover when he realized that her neck was torn. The wound looked bad. Blood was oozing out, and it looked like whatever had punctured her neck had almost gone straight through. He winced.

Lionpaw glanced up when he saw Stonestar and Goldenfeather. His tail flicked back and forth. He hoped they understood.

'She's hurt! We need to help her!'

Lionpaw grabbed Icepaw's scruff and began to pull her toward the camp. He saw Stonestar haul her onto his shoulders.

He no longer felt happy or energetic; despair was beginning to rose up inside of him. Was Icepaw going to live? Had she lost a lot of blood? He hoped that StarClan would be merciful.


	11. He knows

Icepaw groaned in pain. Her stomach was throbbing, as was her neck. She let out a tiny mewl as she lay in the soft moss. Icepaw didn't even bother to figure out where she was; she was in too much pain.

Something reminded her of why she was in pain. There had been claws. Sharp, terrible claws. They had ripped through her body as she was running. She hadn't felt the injury during the rush of adrenaline until afterwards. Icepaw hadn't sensed a real cat being there when she felt the claws. It was like something invisible had injured her...

'Icepaw?' Her head seemed to clear a little when she felt Lionpaw's tail. She began to purr. Icepaw relaxed when she scented her brother. She felt like she was in much less pain.

'Yes?' She flicked her tail and continued to purr.

'Stonestar wants to speak to us. Can you please help translate for me?' Lionpaw tapped her.

Icepaw's purring stopped abruptly. Her gay and happy feelings were replaced with loathing and anger. 'Fine.'

She realized that the Clan leader was in the den with her and Lionpaw. His presence most certainly did not help with the pain. It came back full blast. "What do you want?" Icepaw spat.

Her tail was already moving out of habit (for her brother's sake).

"You shouldn't use that kind of tone with your leader." Stonestar answered. His calm demeanor angered Icepaw. Did he not realize that she was in pain, and that his presence was not helping? Probably not, the arrogant fox-heart. "Besides, I was about to bring you good news." Icepaw paused.

"What...is it?" She asked, slowly letting her guard down.

"After a, uh, talk with Goldenfeather," He seemed to be forcing the words out of his mouth. Icepaw could feel nothing but smugness. "We decided that you deserved your-yo-your warrior n-name." Stonestar growled, hardly able to spit the words out. Icepaw had to refrain from purring in amusement. "You have trained very hard, you and Lionpaw, and I think-" He stopped, swallowing.

"Yes?" Icepaw pushed.

"-I think you truly deserve this honor. If you are healthy enough, we can do the ceremony at sunset." Stonestar seemed relieved to have finished.

Icepaw felt the happiness and excitement radiating off of Lionpaw's pelt. Though he could not be as satisfied as she was with how this news was addressed, he was still excited. She quickly waved her tail, indicating that Stonestar had been very reluctant.

She felt Lionpaw begin to purr.

OoO

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tall-Boulder for a Clan meeting." Icepaw heard Stonestar yowl. She puffed out her chest as she heard the excited murmurs of her Clanmates.

Then she felt Lionpaw tap her shoulder. What he told her sent chills down her spine. But he wasn't finished. He continued to tap her frantically as Stonestar began the ceremony.

'You're kidding, right?' Icepaw began. Then she stopped. She could sense the empty silence, as the whole Clan was waiting for her and Lionpaw's response.

"Uh, we do!" She quickly answered. How embarrassing!

'It'll have to wait. Stonestar is giving us out warrior names.' She signed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Icepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Icegaze!" Stonestar's voice betrayed a hint of smugness. Icepaw, now Icegaze, felt humiliated.

Getting a warrior name was supposed to be an honor! What was Stonestar doing? Icegaze? What an insult! He knew very well that she was blind, yet he decided to rub it in her face?

"...Lionear." No. That was just wrong. Her brother was deaf. Her Clan leader was insulting them. He was insulting their honor.

"Icegaze! Lionear! Icegaze! Lionear!" Icegaze began to shake. He tail quivered as she "spoke" to her brother. He seemed to be just as horrified as she was.

The cheers blocked out her quiet mew, and she was glad that they did. If the Clan (or even Stonestar) had heard what she had said, they would probably exile her.

"You arrogant, terrible, miserable piece of fox-dung!"

When the cheering died down, the newly named Lionear led her off of the Tall-Boulder. _Just like last time. _She thought. Icegaze tried to enjoy the fact that the Clan was going to celebrate for her, instead of thinking she was a burden or feeling bad for her. But she couldn't shake the feeling of hate.

"Congrats," Icegaze spun around, as did Lionear. She could sense the jealousy radiating off of Mistpaw, Pebblepaw, and Streampaw. She couldn't help but gloat.

"Why thank you, _dear apprentices_." Icegaze purred. She knew Lionear was enjoying this just as much as she was. She made sure to explain to her brother that the Gray Three were fuming.

"We don't want to keep you waiting." Mistpaw spat.

"Now, is that how you should treat your seniors?" Icegaze chided.

She and Lionear both turned away, heading towards the entrance of the camp, where they would keep vigil.

OoO

Icegaze's vigil was definitely not what she had imagined.

When she was an apprentice, she would think of her vigil as a wonderful thing. She would be proudly guarding the camp all night, protecting the Clan from anything that dared to cross into DawnClan's territory.

Instead, she was sitting next to Lionear, loathing her new name and wishing that she could kill Stonestar. A part of her was glad that she and Lionear had been able to finally show the three bullies, while another part of her was steaming mad.

She froze when she felt Lionear's tail again. He quickly tapped her, reminding her of earlier.

"Oh right..." She muttered. All feeling of anger and gloating had faded away and were replaced with one thing: fear.

'Fireclaw knows.'

Her father knew.

He knew.

What was that supposed to mean?

Was her own father going to kill she and her brother? Was he going to slaughter them just because they were Gemini? It was impossible to believe.

'Are you sure?' Icegaze's tail moved around in agitation.

'I could see it in his eyes. And I could, uh, you know.' Lionear continued to tap her.

Her brother could hear the past. Yes, she knew. 'So what did he say?'

'That he suspected that we were Gemini. He was talking to his little Ember comrades. I think he found out a few days ago.'

Icegaze was about to reply when she felt something on her back. She went cold.

It was her father, his stare boring into her pelt.

"He does know." She whispered to herself while trying not to shake with fear.


	12. Fox-dung

"Your vigil's over."

"Congratulations!"

"Great job!"

Icegaze and Lionear both trudged into the warrior's den, ignoring the compliments and congratulations being made (Lionear didn't have to-he couldn't even hear them). Icegaze still couldn't shake the feeling that Fireclaw was still watching her. She had forgotten about her injury earlier, and now she felt the pain slowly coming back. This was not helping with her current situation. But she didn't want anyone to know.

Instead, she clenched her jaw and did her best to ignore the awful throbbing pain coming from her belly and throat. At least she'd stopped bleeding.

Icegaze was afraid, though. She wasn't sure if she would be able to fall asleep, even if she had been up all night and had gotten hardly any rest.

"Congratulations, Icegaze and Lionear!" Icegaze's ears pricked, and she felt Lionear begin to steer her in a different direction.

"Thank you, Goldenfeather!" Icegaze purred. It was an empty purr, though. She wasn't really happy. She was disgusted.

Icegaze stopped, and then realized that Lionear and Ashstep were conversing with their tails. She sighed.

"So, Goldenfeather, how do you feel now that you're apprentice has been made a warrior?" Icegaze asked casually.

"Very proud." Goldenfeather purred. "I'm sure your mother would be proud too." Grief tainted her mew. And something else...that was it! Goldenfeather was speaking in code. It made sense. But what was she saying?

Mother could possibly mean father. She could be saying that Fireclaw was proud. Probably not...that was the code! Opposites! Fireclaw knew, and he was planning something.

"Oh," She murmured. "yes."

"You're probably tired. Get some rest, for today's going to be a big day." Now the code was different.

Icegaze tried to figure out the hidden message. Her mentor wanted to meet somewhere? "We will."

OoO

'Lionear, Goldenfeather wants to meet in one of the Old Tunnels.' Icegaze flicked her tail.

He brother made a noise. "Eh!"

'I know it's dangerous. That's why she wants to meet there.'

'I don't like it...' He tapped her.

'I know. But we need to leave now. Fireclaw is still out on a patrol.'

'How?'

'We'll say we're collecting herbs for the medicine cat.'

The two both nodded at the same time before leaving the den. Icegaze felt Lionear press against her and guide her toward the camp entrance.

Icegaze managed to convince the two sentries that they were collecting herbs (even with her injury), and they were soon on their way to the abandoned Tunnels.

She had heard stories about them, but she still wasn't too sure about why they were there and what the old Clans had used them for.

From what the stories said, the legendary Lionblaze had carved the tunnels out himself, for his paws were as strong as stone. He had made the tunnels so that his Clan could destroy the others, and so that he could rule over the territories. Lionblaze wasn't exactly a 'good' warrior. Icegaze didn't respect him at all.

Wanting to rule over all of the Clans was a ridiculous thought. It was selfish and evil. She didn't want to look up to a cat like that. She hoped her brother didn't either.

Lionear stopped, and Icegaze could sense that they were at the tunnels. She scented the stale air, and a chill ran through her. Nothing was down there. Nothing had been down there for seasons. What if the tunnels collapsed?

"Don't be weak." Icegaze scolded herself. She pressed against Lionear as they stepped inside. She then realized that she couldn't be right next to her brother. She would have to follow him, probably by holding onto his tail.

Lionear seemed to realize that, and he stuck his tail out. Icegaze gently grasped it in her jaws. "Ead uh wah," Icegaze mumbled, mostly to herself.

'Lead the way,' Was what she had said.

But she knew Lionear couldn't hear her. When she thought about that fact, a bitter taste flooded her mouth.

Lionear! How cruel could Stonestar get? Icegaze could understand if he was ticked off, but to give them names like that? She couldn't understand. Her leader was so, so cruel.

She bumped into Lionear's haunches when he abruptly stopped. She was confused. Why did he stop?

Then she heard the low growling. The putrid scent flooded her nostrils, and her blind eyes stung, though she could not see anything.

"Badger!" She spat. Icegaze stopped when she heard shuffling. The badger had probably heard her, and was turning to look at her and her brother.

"Fox-dung," Icegaze muttered. 'We should run!' Her tail flicked back in forth. Then a thought came to her mind:

Could Lionear even see in the dark? It would make sense that it was dark and they were underground. He could probably make out some shapes, but he couldn't completely turn around and see her tail. She cursed again. This battle would most definitely be a challenge. There was little space, and she could hardly move, let alone fight an enemy.

Until light flooded her vision. Icegaze had to blink a few times before she could see clearly. She saw her and Lionear running away from the badger and toward two tunnels. Future-Icegaze turned to the right, and future-Lionear followed. They ended up in a large cave, where they could easily fight a badger.

Her vision ended, and Icegaze was blind again. She tapped Lionear. 'Follow me!' She then spun around and tried to remember where to go. In her vision she needed to turn...left! She veered to the left, entering the tunnel. Something in her gut told her that something else was not right.

"I went through the wrong tunnel." The realization hit her like a boulder. "Fox-dung!" She cursed loudly. "At least this tunnel won't lead to a cliff," She muttered to herself.

What it did lead to was so much worse.

She knew what it was from the scent: More badgers. It must have been some sort of badger colony. She could hear them shuffling around in the cave they were about to run into, and she could smell them too.

"Fox-dung!"


	13. Good-bye

Icegaze tried to breathe, to think, but panic had already taken over. Her fur was fluffed up, and her claws were unsheathed. They were trapped! She and Lionear were going to be mauled and killed by a horde of badgers, and no one would no. Oh, the shame!

She heard the noises of the badgers as they began to notice her and her brother.

"Er!" Lionear growled.

'What?' Icegaze's tail flicked. She felt strangely calm as she waited for her demise.

"ER!" Icegaze jumped when he made a noise right next to her ear. He was saying 'follow me'. Hope flared inside of her. She grabbed Lionear's tail in her jaws and and moved when he moved. Fear radiated after her as they began to sprint through the tunnels. How did Lionear know where to go? She could hardly navigate herself, let alone run!

Then she heard another set of running paws. She sniffed, and she caught a whiff of Goldenfeather. Her old mentor had come to rescue Lionear and Icegaze? Relief and shame flooded through her. Icegaze should have had some sort of vision, or she should have thought of something useful, instead of just standing and waiting to die.

She bumped into Lionear (yet again) as they abruptly stopped. She realized that she couldn't scent the badgers anymore. Icegaze sensed that they were outisde of the tunnels. She felt quite relieved.

"Are you two injured at all?" Icegaze heard Goldenfeather gasp.

"I'm fine." Icegaze answered, panting. She flicked her tail. 'Lionear? You okay?'

'Yes. I am perfectly fine.' He tapped her shoulder.

"Oh good." Goldenfeather sighed. "Where did you go? I had said to meet me in the tunnels! But you didn't go into the right ones!"

"Th-there were different entrances to The Tunnels?" Icegaze shrank back. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Goldenfeather groaned. "You both scared me. I thought for sure that something had happened to you-"

Icegaze was about to reassure her old mentor when-

"Well then!" Icegaze jumped. She felt Lionear's fur fluff up, and a low growl rumble in his throat.

'What is-' Icegaze's tail stopped moving. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was. Fear coursed through her body.

"Greetings, Fireclaw." She heard Goldenfeather meow politely. "And what are you doing here?"

Icegaze made sure to relay everything that was going on to Lionear. She hoped he was ready to run.

"I should like to ask you the same question." Fireclaw replied coolly. Icegaze shivered. She realized just how much her father scared her. "What are you doing with my, uh, kits?" He asked.

Fox-dung. Fox-dung. Fox-dung.

She could feel that her brother was tense. They were both waiting for what would happen.

"I just wanted to speak to them. Share some memories and hunt a little." Goldenfeather replied.

Icegaze spoke up. "Father, it's true. We just wanted to spend some time together. Goldenfeather, in a way, has taken Frostdawn's place. I feel it is only respectful to speak to her and hunt together."

Fireclaw purred wryly. "Well, Icegaze, that's nice. Congratulations on becoming a warrior. Let Lionear know that too." She heard his pawsteps slowly begin to fade out as he walked away.

Icegaze was speechless. Her heart pounded in her ribcage. She gasped for breath. "G-Goldenfeather?" She began. "Why didn't he kill us? He...he knows."

"I found you two first. That means you Gemini are my catch. You my prey." Goldenfeather explained.

Icegaze's lip curled. "So that's what we are, huh? Just prey that is hunted?"

"Now you have a real reason to hate your father, and pretty much all of StarClan."

Icegaze felt confused. "What do you mean?"

Goldenfeather sighed. "Never mind. We should get back to camp." Her old mentor brushed past her quickly. As she did so, she whispered, "Come back here tonight." Then she left, leaving Icegaze and Lionear alone near the entrance to The Tunnels.

OoO

Icegaze pressed against Lionear more, and she shivered. She couldn't bring herself to get out of her nest. She knew that Goldenfeather had asked for them to meet her near the Tunnels again, but Icegaze wasn't sure that she wanted to.

Fireclaw was asleep in a nest quite far away from where she and Lionear were sleeping, but she still felt very insecure. Icegaze couldn't see, and that caused her to be even more on edge.

She scented the air, and she realized that she couldn't smell Fireclaw.

Or Ashstep.

Icegaze nudged Lionear awake. She flicked her tail, taking care not to disturb any other sleeping cats. 'I can't scent Ashstep or Fireclaw!'

'Me neither. But Goldenfeather's scent is here.' Lionear tapped her.

'Should we investigate?' Icegaze asked.

'Let's just wait.' Lionear tapped her again.

'Okay then.' Icegaze's tail flicked around. 'Let's not meet Goldenfeather at The Tunnels. I don't think she's going either. It's safer to stay here.'

'Agreed.'

OoO

"Ashstep!" Icegaze woke to a long, mournful wail. Her ears pricked as she heard it. "No!"

She climbed out her nest clumsily, and slowly made her way to the entrance of the den. Icegaze stiffened when she scented the air. It smelled of death, and the camp seemed to be covered by a pall of grief. She felt fur brush past her, and she realized that it was Fireclaw. "This is your first and only warning, Icegaze." He hissed in her ear before padding away.

The words chilled her to the bone. What had her father done? What had happened? She jumped when a long, dolorous wail sounded right next to her ear. Ashstep had been Lionear's mentor, so he was grieving. Icegaze lowered her head, grief washing over her.

Suddenly, she didn't feel upset or sad. Instead, Icegaze felt angry. She unsheathed her claws, sinking them into the soil. How dare Fireclaw do such a thing? Her breath was shallow as her anger slowly grew. She would kill her father. Just as he had killed Lionear's mentor. She would make Fireclaw wish he had never become an Ember in the first place.

She would make him sorry.

At that moment she felt Lionear pushing her. "What-" A tail blocked her mouth. Icegaze realized that it was Goldenfeather's tail. What was going on? Where were they going?

Lionear tapped her quickly. 'We need to get out. Fireclaw won't wait any longer. Goldenfeather says he's going to strike soon. If we want to survive, we have to get out.'

Icegaze stopped. 'Okay.' Her tail twitched. Could she really leave her home behind? If it meant she could continue to survive, she was ready to do so.


	14. Death Do Us Part

Icegaze slid through the undergrowth, her teeth around Lionear's tail. She flattened her ears as she, her brother, and Goldenfeather crept through the forest. Fear coursed through her. Icegaze jumped at every small noise. She tried to calm down, knowing that Embers had an incredible sense of smell, and that if she were too 'loud', they would scent her.

Icegaze sighed, trying to calm herself down. She hated the fact that she was the equivalent to a piece of prey. She and Lionear were being hunted down. She dug her claws into the ground, anger radiating off of her.

'Calm down,' Lionear tapped her gently. 'The Embers will smell your anger.' He chided.

'I know.' Icegaze's tail waved.

"Come on, you two!" She heard Goldenfeather hiss. "As soon as we leave DawnClan territory, we'll be safe. The other Clans will also be a threat, so we will need to leave Clan territory completely."

Icegaze let go of Lionear's tail. "Are we using The Tunnels?" She whispered.

"Yes."

Icegaze shuddered as she flicked her tail, explaining their plan to Lionear. He too seemed daunted by the thought of The Tunnels. After their encounter with...with...wait, with what?

"Goldenfeather? What did Lionear and I see in The Tunnels? What are we afraid of?" She asked.

Surprised radiated off of her mentor. "Wha-what do you mean? You were just in them!" Goldenfeather stopped.

'Icegaze, don't you remember? Badgers?' Lionear tapped her.

"I...can't seem to remember." Icegaze murmured. She repeated what she said to Lionear.

"Just as I thought."

"What?" Icegaze asked. "What is it?"

"We need to keep it down and get moving." Goldenfeather replied briskly.

"What were you going to say?" Icegaze hissed.

"Quiet!" Goldenfeather replied.

They continued, the air tense. Icegaze knew that her mentor was hiding something. She was hiding something very important...

'Icegaze, we're here. Are you ready to go into the tunnels?' Lionear tapped her shoulders. 'Are you okay? Can we go in?

'No, Lionear. I can't seem to remember why you and I are afraid of these tunnels.' Icegaze flicked her tail.

"Then I'll explain." Icegaze stopped.

"Please do, Goldenfeather." She growled.

Icegaze's mentor sighed. "All Gemini have a Flaw." Goldenfeather began. "Something that makes them weak. Lionear spaces out a lot. His mind easily drifts. Icegaze, you also have a Flaw: you easily forget small things."

She felt her brother let out a low growl. 'Icegaze, what does Goldenfeather mean? What about your silly tail? I'm usually paying attention. Are you making things up?'

'I try to pay attention too. But I know Goldenfeather is telling the truth. I think I understand what she's saying, though.' Icegaze waved her tail.

"Do you get it now?" Goldenfeather asked quietly. "Do you understand how dangerous it is to be a Gemini?"

Icegaze nodded slowly. "Yes. I think I understand why we have to leave. Now, let's go into The Tunnels!" She tried to sound brave. 'Lionear? You ready?' She flicked her tail quickly.

'Yes.' He tapped her. Then he stuck his tail out, allowing her to to grab it with her teeth. She heard Goldenfeather's voice as they ventured into The Tunnels. "Follow me!"

As they charged after Icegaze's mentor, she realized something: Ashstep was dead. He had been killed by her own father, just because she was a Gemini. Icegaze would remember that. Even with her Flaw, she would remember that Fireclaw had killed Ashstep.

She would avenge Ashstep's death. One day she would. Icegaze would make Fireclaw so, so sorry.

Icegaze ran after Lionear, her teeth still connected to his tail. She felt the air begin to dampen, and she knew that they were coming up and out of one of the tunnels.

Relief flooded through her, and Icegaze realized how tense she had been. Yet again, Lionear halted and she crashed into his haunches. Icegaze was about to grumble something when she heard a familiar voice.

"Going somewhere, traitor?" She flattened her ears when she heard Fireclaw's voice. She felt Lionear's tail stiffen.

"You're a traitor yourself, killing one of your own clanmates!" Goldenfeather let out a very low and frightening growl.

Icegaze and Lionear unsheathed their claws, ready to fight at any moment. She froze when she scented four other cats. 'Fox-dung! More Embers!' She flicked her tail.

'We're outnumbered.' Lionear tapped her quickly.

'So what? We can easily take them on.' Icegaze signed back. She pressed against her brother, and determination radiated off of both of them.

"You coward!" Goldenfeather hissed. "It seems you brought your little Ember gang."

Icegaze fluffed up her fur, hissing.

"Stop," Goldenfeather whispered to Icegaze. "Run. Just run. I'll take care of the Embers for you. Tell Lionear."

"Attack!" Fireclaw yowled.

Goldenfeather then raised her voice. "Save yourselves! Survive! As Gemini you must survive!" She then stopped, her voice faltering as she began to fight the other Embers. Icegaze felt Lionear shove her forward.

'Don't let Goldenfeather die in vain,' His tail tapped her as they stumbled away. 'We need to run!'

"What? No!" Icegaze screeched. She could hear Goldenfeather fighting the other Embers as Lionear dragged her away.

'We need to go!' Lionear then hissed in her ear, causing Icegaze to jump. She gritted her teeth before taking off. She knew Lionear was next to her as they raced away. Icegaze wished she could be deaf like Lionear as they ran.

She could hear Goldenfeather yowling in agony. Then her yowls were cut off. Icegaze swallowed back a wail; her mentor was now dead. Her mentor had sacrificed herself for Icegaze and her brother.

Like Lionear said: She couldn't let Goldenfeather die in vain. She dug her claws into the ground, trying to move faster. She needed to survive.

Icegaze and Lionear needed to survive and fight these Embers.

Then she stumbled and fell. Icegaze groaned and stood. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she realized that Lionear wasn't next to her. Her heart raced. Where was he? They were both running next to each other.

It was impossible for them to get separated!

Icegaze tried to regain her senses, and she did her best to figure out where she was. She slowly began to realize how blind she really was. Without Lionear she couldn't do anything.

"H-help!" She whimpered.

Goldenfeather really had died in vain. The Embers would catch up to her and finish her off. Icegaze knew it. She collapsed, her heart heavy. "I'm sorry..." She whispered in defeat.

Icegaze waited for her demise. She waited. And waited. She realized that she couldn't hear any pawsteps or scent any cats nearby. She scented the air several times.

There was nothing familiar. Just a strange scent, but nothing else.

Just

A

Strange

Scent.

"Fox-dung!" Icegaze screeched as two warm paws wrapped around her. She hissed and spat, trying to wriggle free. She used her hind legs, but the strange paws wouldn't let go. She was then stuffed into a strange, cold object. She tried to claw it, but the mesh hurt her claws. "Lionear! Someone! Help!" She yowled.

**End of The Gemini Series: Book One- Twins**

**THE GEMINI SERIES: BOOK TWO- SPLIT**  
**COMING JULY 26**


End file.
